Life Is Perfect When It’s Imperfect
by Acerbus Umbra
Summary: A princess living the life a princess should, about to marry a Prince and live happily ever after, or so she thought until a horrible curse is bestowed upon her. RR PLZ


**Life Is Perfect When It's Imperfect**

**Summary: A Princess living the life a princess should, about to marry a Prince and live happily ever after, or so she thought until a horrible curse is bestowed upon her.**

**Author's note: Hey guys this is DemonicGoddess and FiliaofMortis and this is our story we're co-writing together, duh! We encourage you to check out our other stories and we really hope you enjoy this one we worked really hard on it!**

**D****isclaimer: Don't own them (Aren't they just lucky) -insert maniacal evil laughter here- **

**  
****

* * *

**

Prologue

**  
**If I told you that this was a fairy tale like any other I would be lying to you, so I won't tell you that. What I will tell you is that this is a story of heartbreak, redemption, hardships, and yes, love. In a way this is fairy tale, but don't be fooled by the pretty picture that we paint, for as we all know everything can change in the blink of an eye. This is our fairy tale and as you all know it's like no other, therefore we can't start it like any other fairy tale so let us begin this twisted fairy tale. And journey back into time...

**Chapter 1**

Princess Rachel Roth of Azarath had everything, she was beautiful, rich, kind, graceful, charismatic and overwhelmingly charming; in few words she was perfect. Everything she ever wanted fell into her lap. She was the next Queen of Azarath; and she was going to betroth Crown Prince Juubun of Expletus, the rich neighbouring planet. In her life she only experienced perfection nothing less; she's never known anything that wasn't as flawless as the skin she was in.

She glided across the marble tiles to the beautifully decorated balcony, her deep blue eyes glistening in the lighting of the overhead chandeliers. She wore a beige floor length dress with an open corset top that exposed her slender olive colored shoulders; her long black hair pulled back into a loose single braid down her back.

Toshiro the servant boy bowed low in respect to her and with a flicker of Rachel's wrist he was dismissed. Annik, Rachel's makeup artist, quickly toddled towards the young princess.

"Your Majesty, you have been summoned by the Queen." She stated softly.

Annik, a short girl of eighteen, was abandoned at birth and taken in by Azar, who gave her the opportunity to study cosmetology. She quickly rose to the top of her class and therefore became Rachel's personal makeup artist. With short dark red hair that reaches her chin, with dark brown eyes and pale skin, she was nothing when compared to Rachel. Rachel turned around and nodding she float down the hall to the Queen's quarters.

Queen Azar is the kind, gentle, fair, religious ruler of the peaceful planet of Azarath. She normally has a passive attitude and is very tolerable with everything, but when is comes to justice she's known for ruling with an iron fist. She was a mother to both Rachel and Annik, teaching Rachel, who is Arella's daughter; Arella who was her only very dear friend died in a terrible accident, to follow in her footsteps as ruler of Azarath.

Queen Azar rose in all her glory, her waist long silver hair tied back in a simple bun near the nape of her neck. Her slender form was clad in the traditional white robe and her face was constantly in a serene expression, which resulted in a wrinkle free face. Her shocking green eyes studied Rachel as she approached the throne.

"Rachel, you do remember that your fiancé Crown Prince Juubun of Expletus is coming to dinner tonight with his father King Artemis and his mother Queen Serenity?" She spoke softly in her rich velvety voice, commanding respect.

"Yes your Majesty, I have not forgotten. Is there to be a party?" Rachel questioned as she arose form her curtsy.

"Yes, that is why so many servants are working their hands to the bone, to organize the ballroom. I have invited many, your friends included. Have Annik work her magic on you for tonight. Oh and I had Jane design something special for this occasion. Now run along, Rachel, and prepare yourself for tonight."

Rachel nodded and she once again curtsied politely before exciting the room, heading for her own quarters.

The Royal Ballroom was in one word exquisite, with its breath taking high ceiling covered in waterfall murals, High windows lining peach colored walls elegantly textured in different shades, and a long hall leading to the end of the room where the thrones sat. The rest of the room was open space for dancing.

Rachel entered the full room via the large brick and oak stairs. Her name was called out and everyone turned to see the captivating beauty. Rachel descended the stairs with grace that she could only muster; her black hair fell down her back in waves and her white gold diamond encrusted tiara sat neatly upon her head. Her strapless black silk dress hugged her enchanting figure and reached the floor.

Once reaching the bottom she gently glided to where Azar sat at the long dinner table, seating many of the more important guests. Rachel took her seat at Azar's left, opposite her fiancé. Prince Juubun from Expletus was a tall man of twenty; he had light brown curly hair and dark gray eyes. His lightly tanned skin stretched over a very muscular lean frame. Currently his long sleek fingers where encircled around the champagne flute as he indulged in a highly amusing conversation, exposing his perfectly white and straight teeth. He was perfect in every single way, and he would complete her life to true perfection.

Seated next to his son, sat King Armetis. He was just a little bit taller than his son, with light golden eyes and tanned skin; he looks just like Juubun, only slightly older. At her place next to her husband sat Queen Serenity, she was short and fuller than the other royalties, her almost blonde hair, gray eyes and sharp features made her look highly snobbish, but it is well disguised behind her nice personality.  
Henry sat next to Rachel he was one of her palace "friends", like all of the snobbish backstabbing people that resided in the castle he had a polite façade that concealed his two-faced ways.

After dinner Juubun came towards Rachel, and the two began a light conversation, Rachel laughed at his comments and touched him arm in an almost intimate way. One thing Rachel admired about Juubun was the fact that he was never late or rude and possibly overly polite and charming. He was the ideal King and would be the perfect husband, and Rachel saw that these were the newly found missing pieces in her perfect life.

He asked Rachel to dance, and she obliged willingly, Juubun swept her gracefully onto the dance floor and twirled her around before the many eyes of the guests, some who looked over at them and smiled at the happy couple, whereas others looked on with envy at their happiness.

Just when Rachel and Juubun where about to reunite once again, there was a sudden commotion, and everybody began running around franticly. (can you say chickens without their heads? laughs hysterically) Azar quickly pulled Rachel out of harms way and the two disappeared up the stairs.

"Rachel run to your room and once you're there lock all the doors and don't come out until someone comes to get you." Azar spoke in a rush as the fled along the long corridors of the castle. Until they reached the doors outside of Raven's outer chamber Azar had not looked or talked to Rachel again, but here she turned to her and quickly kissed Rachel's forehead.

"Be safe my child, be safe." Azar whispered, tears almost present in her beautiful eyes as she practically shoved Rachel into her room quickly, closing the door behind her and turning swiftly on her heels back to the ballroom.  
····  
Raven finally stumbled into the inner most chamber after locking every door. She leaned against the door catching her breath only to have it stolen once more when the door suddenly became encompassed in shadows, Rachel jumped back and bumped into something... an old woman. Rachel turned around screaming as ran towards the door, trying her utmost to open it. When the door remained firmly shut, Rachel began banging on it but her efforts were futile. Rachel then turned to the old woman, keeping her back firmly against the door.

The old woman looked haggard and absolutely hideous. Her skin was a dull gray, and she had a long nose with disgustingly large moles on them. She wore a long pointy black hat and a torn black robe, which hung over her tiny skeleton frame. Her claw-like fingers were wrapped around a staff like wand. On top of the wand was a large crystal ball like item. Then the woman said in a crackly hoarse voice,  
"I have taken upon this curse because your mother gave her life for me to take it from you, yet now I cannot live with it. The curse must be returned... Forgive me Arella"

The crystal ball began glowing an eerie white, and a large black bird, created of the shadows, emerged from the behind the woman, and flew straight at Rachel. Rachel cringed and put her arms out in front of her face in a defensive manner as she prepared for the force of the impact. It never came, only a terrible pain as something forced its self into her... then she felt nothing more only blissful numbness and her world went black as her knees gave out underneath her.  
She lay there dead to the world…

**

* * *

A/N: Please R&R! It only takes a few moments! Ciao DemonicGoddess and FiliaofMortis**


End file.
